


Я знаю, что делать (I know what it takes)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Ронан хочет доказать Кавински, что тот не прав, заставить заткнуться хоть раз. Хоть один-единственный раз.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 1





	Я знаю, что делать (I know what it takes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i know what it takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000144) by [ambitioncutsusdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown). 



> Бета перевода: Лис

Если говорить о времени, то в два часа ночи застрять в какой-то глуши Ронан прямо мечтал. Может, не так бы бесило, случись оно впервые, но машина Ганси ломается каждые две недели — и вот опять. 

Ронан слышит, как Ганси что-то бормочет, но разобрать слова даже не пытается.

— Господи, Ганси, давай просто позвоним Адаму и всё.

Однако Ганси то ли игнорирует его, то ли вообще не слушает. Он пытается завести машину, и с каждой неудачной попыткой всё больше теряет терпение.

— Ганси.

— Сейчас ночь. Я не стану будить Адама посреди ночи.

Ронан закатывает глаза — Адаму не потребовалось бы много времени, чтобы починить Кабана. Адам, блин, их друг, и прямо сейчас требуется его помощь, не то они безвылазно проторчат тут без единого шанса хоть немного поспать.

Не то чтобы Ронану срочно хотелось спать — вполне вероятно, заснуть он вообще не сможет. Просто предпочёл бы оказаться в каком угодно месте, только не здесь, где нечем заняться.

— Ну, так почини тогда эту чёртову штуку.

— А я что делаю, как думаешь, Ронан?

Ронан громко вздыхает, но больше ничего не говорит, а открывает дверь и выбирается из «Камаро». Снаружи свежо, но не холодно. Лето ещё не совсем прошло. 

Вот сейчас Ганси открыл капот, но Ронан сомневается, знает ли он, что делать. Может, Адам и научил его самому основному, но Кабан старый — того и гляди развалится, — а снаружи чёртова темень, и серьёзно — что, Ганси чудом осенит, как исправить поломку? 

Они до утра здесь проторчат, пока не позвонят кому-нибудь, или пока кто-то проезжающий не поможет.

Почти в ту же секунду, словно услышав Ронана, возле Ганси останавливается автомобиль.

Ронан уже готов потребовать, чтобы водитель подвёз их домой, но потом узнаёт машину и тихо матерится. 

Белый «Мицубиси» водит только один человек. 

И действительно, раздаётся голос Кавински — он насмешливо тянет: 

— Линч. Дик.

Ронан так и видит его ухмылку. 

Ганси моментально оказывается рядом, не в силах определиться, что делать: защищать Ронана от Кавински, или не дать Ронану наделать глупостей. Смотря что случится первым.

— Как приятно и неожиданно встретить здесь вас обоих. Искали местечко, чтобы уединиться, а?

Ронан стискивает зубы. Он не намерен радовать Кавински и реагировать на его слова, и вместо этого интересуется:

— А ты хочешь нас подвезти? — Попробовать всё же стоит, хотя ощущение такое, что ответ уже известен.

Будь Ронан один, Кавински, может, и подвёз бы его — приятного мало, но, по крайней мере, подбросил бы до дома. Однако, поскольку Ганси тоже здесь, на это нет ни единого шанса. Кавински его терпеть не может — скорее, переехал бы своим «Мицубиси», подозревает Ронан.

— И прервать ваше свидание? — с опасной и довольной улыбочкой отвечает Кавински. — Да ни за что. 

Вот как-то так. Кавински не собирается и пальцем шевельнуть — просто понаблюдает за ними, а потом умчится прочь по каким-то своим ночным бессонным делам.

И если Ронан не заставит Ганси передумать, оставаться им тут до утра.

Замечательно.

— Эй, Дик. А он тебе уже сосал? Или до свадьбы ждёте?

— Заткнись, К.

Возможно, игнорировать Кавински получается у Ронана не так чтобы отлично, но кто осудит? А выслушивать его _надоедает_ , и Ронан ошеломлённо ловит себя на мысли — хочется доказать Кавински обратное.

Хочется доказать Кавински, что тот _не прав_ , заставить заткнуться хоть раз. Хоть один-единственный раз.

А потом Ронан думает: игнорировать Кавински — не самый лучший способ, это сработало бы с кем-нибудь другим; и доказывать, что он ошибается, тоже не поможет. Если всё отрицать, усмешка Кавински станет ещё шире, а сам он — ещё опаснее.

Нет, лучший способ заткнуть ему рот — сделать то, что застанет его врасплох, чего он не ждёт, от чего потеряет дар речи, отвяжется и оставит их в покое.

Ронан может сделать только одно.

Он оборачивается, смотрит на Ганси, который живым щитом всё ещё стоит рядом, хватает за воротник рубашки и притягивает ближе.

Их губы встречаются так естественно, и на долю секунды Ронан вспоминает, что не узнал, как Ганси такой расклад, и вполне вероятно, что тот — « _Какого чёрта, Ронан!»_ — оттолкнёт его, и тогда Кавински заухмыляется, будто выиграл в лотерею. Но этого не происходит; Ганси отвечает на поцелуй, не моргнув глазом.

Ронан чувствует, как язык Ганси скользит по его сомкнутым губам, и открывает рот ему навстречу, и вот они просто… целуются. Медленно целуют друг друга, сплетаются, исследуют языками, делают такое, о чём раньше никогда даже не думали. 

И Ронан увлечён процессом больше, чем мог представить. Как приятно, думает он, целовать Ганси. Хотя, наверное, «приятно»— не самое подходящее слово.

Целовать Ганси — столько ощущений. Неожиданно, чудн ** _о_** , странно волнующе. Ронана трясёт, ему кажется — он горит, он вцепился в рубашку Ганси, прижимая его к себе.

Из этого ошеломления Ронана выводит рёв «Мицубиси». Он не отвлекает его от Ганси, но, когда Кавински проносится мимо, разогнавшись до максимума за полсекунды, Ронан смеётся, не прерывая поцелуя. 

Потом Ронан отстраняется и смотрит на Ганси, его захлёстывают возбуждение и адреналин — состояние, которое обычно ассоциируется с уличными гонками.

— Чувак, он вообще офигел.

— Какого чёрта, Ронан?

Вот и настоящий ответ, которого Ронан ждал. Он понимает, что сам напросился, и, кашлянув, пожимает плечами:

— Да расслабься. Это ж просто Кавински.

— Так ты сделал это только из-за Кавински?

Голос у Ганси какой-то непонятный, и это странно — ведь Ронан всегда считал, что к этому времени всё уже понял про Ганси.

Голос такой, будто Ганси и защищается, и ему любопытно, и, наверное, немножко… грустно? Грусть – это вариант?

Ронан представляет ситуацию с другой стороны: Ганси поцеловал его назло Кавински; и до него доходит — да, грусть вполне себе вариант.

Хм.

— Ну, может, и нет, — в конце концов отвечает он. — Может, я сделал это ещё и из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня?

— Ага… — Ронан хмурится. — Потому что ты — это ты, понимаешь? Блин, да по фиг. Это что, так важно?

Прежде чем ответить Ронану, Ганси обдумывает свои слова.

— Может, и важно. Важно, если хочешь сделать это снова. 

Никогда в жизни Ронан не ожидал ничего подобного. Никогда, ни за что не смог бы предположить, что в один прекрасный момент будет беседовать с Ганси о том, _хочет ли снова его поцеловать_. 

Жизнь — грёбаная _шутка_ , чувак.

Впрочем, он всё же отвечает:

— Думаю, да, — и пристально наблюдает за реакцией Ганси. Неслышно выдохнув, тот кивает — и вот его губы опять касаются губ Ронана, в этот раз увереннее и настойчивей, не так нежно и медленно, и Ронан ловит себя на том, что наклоняется ему навстречу.

Несколько мгновений они прижимаются друг к другу, словно всегда жаждали этого и теперь не могут больше сдерживаться — хотя, кажется, Ганси, целуя Ронана, вполне себя контролирует и полностью отдаёт отчёт в том, что он делает и что вообще происходит. Это заводит куда сильнее, чем Ронан мог представить.

Но потом они снова отстраняются друг от друга, главным образом, чтобы вдохнуть, и Ронан видит темноту в глазах Ганси. Чувствует, как дрожат его пальцы, и, если только не ошибается, ощущает неровное биение его сердца. 

Если совсем начистоту, то видеть Ганси встревоженным и выбитым из колеи офигеть как жарко. Наверное, даже ещё жарче, Ронан пока не определился.

Но всё же это что-то будоражит в нём — что-то, от чего по венам разливается огонь.

И, может, он неправ, но…

— У тебя стоит? — шепчет он в губы Ганси, тот затаивает дыхание, и Ронан едва не ухмыляется.

— Возможно. Да, — наконец отвечает Ганси. Его голос звучит твёрже, чем ожидал Ронан. Он не напуган, видимо, просто на взводе. Возбуждён. Как сам Линч.

Ронан с усмешкой склоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, но теперь подаётся бёдрами вперёд, и на этот раз ошибки быть не может — у Ганси стоит так, что даже джинсы наверняка натянулись. От этого движения у Ганси вырывается стон, и вот так Ронан становится зависимым.

Он подсаживается на то, чтобы ощущать Ганси, слышать звуки, которые тот издаёт, целовать его, чувствовать; и остановиться не получится.

Не прекращая целоваться, они трутся друг о друга. Сначала робко, осторожно и неуверенно, но потом всё сильнее и сильнее, всё отчаянней, догоняя оргазм, который _уже вот-вот_ , но _ещё не совсем_.

— Давай же, Ганси, — бормочет Ронан, неистово толкаясь бёдрами ему навстречу.

Движения Ганси становятся быстрее, будто слова его подстёгивают; ладони скользят вниз, на задницу Ронана и притягивают ближе, направляя его, и это так хорошо, что глаза Линча едва не закатываются под лоб. Кончая, Ронан стонет — наверное, имя Ганси, но, честно говоря, он не совсем уверен. Довольно сложно соображать, что говоришь, когда в голове пусто и кончаешь так, будто вытекают даже мозги.

И то ли от вида Ронана, то ли от звука имени, которое тот простонал, или просто от напряжения, которое всё нарастает, Ганси кончает тоже, странно тихий во время оргазма. У него вырывается хриплый стон — и только, но он дрожит всем телом, и Ронан поддерживает его, пока ноги Ганси не перестанут подкашиваться, и он не сможет стоять сам.

— Ох, ебать, — шепчет Ганси, когда способность дышать возвращается к нему.

— Не совсем. Полагаю, это называется «обжиматься». А ебля подразумевает…

— _Пожалуйста_ , Ронан, замолчи и дай насладиться моментом ещё чуть-чуть.

Ронан ухмыляется, но больше ничего не говорит, просто пропускает волосы Ганси сквозь пальцы — почти ласка, хотя он никогда в этом не признается. 

Наконец через несколько минут Ганси, кашлянув, предлагает:

— Возвращаемся?

И Ронан так и ждёт, что он отвернётся, приведёт в порядок одежду, спрячется за своим Ганси-фасадом, и оба сделают вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Ганси поступает иначе: просто берёт Ронана за руку и ведёт к машине, помогает забраться внутрь, а потом идёт к своей двери и садится за руль.

— Думаешь, он заведётся снова?

Ганси улыбается:

— Я знаю, что заведётся.

Он поворачивает ключ, и мотор с рёвом оживает. Ронан раздражённо закатывает глаза, а Ганси смеётся, и Кабан срывается с места, чтобы отвезти их домой.

_— fin —_


End file.
